Forum:To all modders and "constructors"
STOP MAKING GUNS/ EQUIPMENT. Your ruining the game seroiusly, i dont give a fuck if you made the gun legit. Stop being a lazy no- life and fucking find that awesome gun yourself. All the shit i have is legit, and theres a shitload of ppl out there that actually play this game legit, without using modded or " constructed" guns. So man up and stop trying to pass guns as legit to ppl. GAWD DAMN! Drejnaught 22:04, September 5, 2010 (UTC)Drejnaught :Boo hoo, let me call the WAAAAAmbulance for ya. You do realize that some people mod weapons to find things that have been hidden in the games code. Good example being Grenade Launchers. If it wasn't for modders creating them, they wouldn't have been released into the game by us modders. I've got an entire collection of Grenade Launchers including The Big Toe, which was supposed to be Nine Toes weapon. As well, I've also been working on Gearbox Loyalty MODs, which I, as well as many other people, have found the parts for in WillowTree (notes are located here). Not all modding is bad, so quit bitching about it. AtlasSoldier 22:43, September 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Ehh.. Nah. I'm not gonna stop modding just for you. ^_^ PSN: Uber_Skittlez (I'm a noob. can someone tell me how to add a signature?) :Wow. Brdrlnds bsns is srs bsns. Are we really going to dust off this old chestnut again? I for one am glad some of the more responsible people out there mod and construct. I've learned a lot about the game from these folks. You can always play the game in private matches only or just not go online at all if you're that butthurt over it.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 22:47, September 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Before I reply, I want to explain something to everyone. When replying, don't just add "::" for 2 rows to separate your reply from someone elses. Press Enter to make a new line twice, then count how many :'s are before the person's post you're replying to. Add 1 more : to that. For example, this post has 5 :'s. So the next person who replies types 6 :'s. I've fixed the formatting of this discussion since someone messed it up. Now onto the topic at hand. I agree with Skittlez. I'm not gonna stop modding my XBOX 360 savegame because some butthurt kid yelled at me. AtlasSoldier 22:50, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :@Drejnaught As a computer science major I must say this...It's a game...You hate mods, host a game only and kick modders. As long as there is a program, there will be hackers to hack that program. I'm a legit player as well and though mods irratate me, I have a weapon powerful than any Stock Weapon, "The Kick This Player?" button. Got it off of Crawmerax. :D Yoshi-TheOreo 00:59, September 6, 2010 (UTC) ::@Drejnaught is a pretty cool guy. He's trying to broadcast his views on the wiki and doesn't afraid of B& hammer. Also, wasn't it not too long ago that your first post on this forum was looking for constructs? NOhara24 01:58, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :No, but he's frequently a dick, and is the only one who keeps revivng the dead horse that we all beat to death months ago. Again, Drejnaught, I refer you to the RK Jollies listing on this wiki, just like you were referred to the last 2 times you made a new page to piss and moan about modding.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 02:51, September 6, 2010 (UTC) ::So why doesn't someone just ban the guy since the only thing he seems to do is revive this subject? Also, I had to fix the bloody formatting again because people don't know how to count how many :'s the last person used, and add one more : . >.> And stop putting "::::::" before and after your entries, it just buggers up the formatting. AtlasSoldier 02:53, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :I don't think a banning is in order. People have the right to be dicks on the internet, imo. Plus, he was not here during the rage days of modding, unless he was just an anon back then. I guess he still has to get it all out. As far as the formatting, I'm not doing anything on purpose. It annoys me when anyone uses the colon at all, because I don't know how to get my posts aligned with the left margin again afterward, and it forces me to look like I'm typing as a direct response to whoever is above me. If you could advise me on that it would be appreciated.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 03:04, September 6, 2010 (UTC) : :@NOhara24 Nah i don't recall ever making a rant/post about constructs, but im not really shure, i doubt it cause i only play legit, but yea ban me if you want, im sorry that my inventory got wiped the other day because of some douche modder, i usually kick all of them but he was a 61 so i didn't know until i was in the elavator and then, blam, its all gone, watevs. Drejnaught 16:40, September 6, 2010 (UTC)Drejnaught cj, try editing in sourcecode. when not in source the wiki adds a : (a tab) to the previous : (tab) resulting in the cascade of text that i just cleaned up. 03:26, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Counter-demand: STOP USING THE INTERNET - anti-modding pariahs are ruining the wiki for everyone. Seriously, I don't give a fuck if you lost all your guns legit. Stop being a lazy no-life and go find that awesome friend yourself. All the friends I have are legit, and there are a shitload of ppl out there in real life, without using arranged artificial circumstances. So man up and go find some friends to play with. roflmao (for the record, I imagine you do have a friend - I'm just being a sarcastic bastard, and I'm sick of threads addressed to modders) WhackyGordon 19:04, September 6, 2010 (UTC) really, god like the ppl above said dead horse...... if it agrevates you so much that theres modders dont play with them, or even better just realize that modding allows some to have more fun out of the game, the fact is some weapons were never finished and therfor never implimented, and modders "re-implimented", plus most modders douche it up becuase, well, they're douches if you dont know or dont trust someone dont play with them this would seem like fairly common sense to any , oh i dont know any NORMAL PERSON! Decamonos 19:18, September 6, 2010 (UTC)